


Morning Glory

by AroAceMess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grumpy Old Men, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Immortality, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, Old Married Couple, Pet Names, Proposal blessing, Protective Siblings, Rated teen for swearing, Romano says bastard a lot, Shovel Talk, Smoking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gratuitous use of gnocchi, kind of, that’s spamano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AroAceMess/pseuds/AroAceMess
Summary: Ludwig has something very important to ask Romano, if only he remembered that not everyone woke at the ass crack of dawn like himHe batts around blindly at the bedside table while Antonio continues to grumble into his ear, when he finds the screaming device he squints at the screen in disgust before answering it and bringing it too his ear. The too bright display had read 5:30 am and assured him that it definitely wasn’t someone he liked enough to warrant this disturbance of the peace.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), North Italy & South Italy (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia fan fiction in the year of our lord 2020? It’s more likely than you think. 
> 
> I re watched the season of hetalia that’s on YouTube drank my first Starbucks in two moths and wrote this drivel!! Enjoy!!
> 
> To make it clear they are still personifications in this but they do also have people names but only really close friends and family use them.

Sunday’s are a sacred day in the Vargas-carriedo household. They have a routine, they’ve had this routine since what feels like forever, he wakes up at around 10 to golden light streaming through their thin cotton curtains and the smell of the sea wafting through the open balcony doors. Living on the Sicilian coast truly is one of his best ideas to date. He then shrugs on a robe and pads to the kitchen to grab coffee the day’s newspaper whatever pastries they have on hand and his cigarette case and brings it back out to their balcony. By now it’s about twenty past and toni has dragged himself out of bed and into a robe and is sitting out on their balcony watching the waves. They then drink coffee eat and chain smoke until it suits them get dressed and normally walk into town to get lunch or dinner depending on the time and then they see where the day goes from their. 

Sunday’s are calm Sunday’s are tranquil Sunday’s are not this. 

For one Antonio is never the one to wake him up, he’s married to a night owl not a morning person and some days the Spaniard has to be physically pried from the bed. But today he isn’t woken by soft light and the sea breeze no he’s woken by Toni shaking him violently and saying in his gruff sleep voice ‘cariño I love you but if you don’t answer your fucking phone I can and will smother you, it isn’t even light out yet!’ He groans and can indeed hear his phone buzzing to the side of him, the ringtone is generic so it’s obviously not someone he cares about enough to be allowed to call him this early. 

He batts around blindly at the bedside table while Antonio continues to grumble into his ear, when he finds the screaming device he squints at the screen in disgust before answering it and bringing it too his ear. The too bright display had read 5:30 am and assured him that it definitely wasn’t someone he liked enough to warrant this disturbance of the peace. Before the German bastard who will not be named can get a word in edgewise he’s already screaming down the phone ‘what in the name of Mary Jesus and the twelve fucking disciples could you possibly want that has you calling me at five in the fucking morning you potato eating bastard?? My brother be dammed if something isn’t on fire or irradiated I’m going to kill you! Kill you dead!’ The other end of the line was suspiciously quiet until a quiet voice says ‘I’m sorry, I thought you’d be awake.’ 

This makes him even angrier somehow ‘awake!! Awake!! It is five in the morning asshole I don’t know how it works in casa de fuckface but over here we wake up at a perfectly reasonable 10am seeing as it is Sunday. On Sunday god rested he didn’t wake up before the sun so neither do I!! I swear just say your bit and be done with it so I can go back to sleep! Bastard!’ Germany is suspiciously quiet before he answers ‘I have something important to talk to you about and I thought we could have lunch, I know what you’re going to say and yes it is that important you know I wouldn’t be asking you if it wasn’t.’ 

He grumbles, the German has a point, they’re civil for Feliciano‘s sake but the dislike goes both ways. He clears his throat anger reducing to its baseline simmer ‘I promised España homemade gnocchi for lunch today so you’re either here at 12 on the dot or I’ll see you at the next nations conference, got it?’ The bastard has the audacity to chuckle before answering ‘of course Romano, I’ll see you later.’ Before hanging up. 

He turns into Antonio whose already almost back to sleep and mumbles into his neck ‘we are having company later, the bastard needs to talk to me apparently.’ Toni hums in agreement and they both pass out to catch their remaining four hours of sleep. 

He wakes up at 10 and spends five minutes extracting himself from Antonio’s octopus like death grip collecting coffee and breakfast as normal bringing it upstairs. He can’t stay for long however and leaves a grumpy Spain to eat left over pignolata and drink his coffee in peace settling into his domain, the kitchen, at around quarter to eleven pulling out the ingredients for potato gnocchi and enough cheese to kill a weaker man to make into some sort of four (more like twenty) cheese sauce to go with. 

He’s got an amazing smelling sauce bubbling and is finishing shaping the last of the gnocchi on his gnocchi board when the doorbell goes, 11:45 the asshole is 15 minutes early, he’s rather preoccupied so he gestures to Toni who’s relocated to the kitchen to watch him cook and is idly smoking out of an open door in the back of the room which leads out into their fenced off garden which by now is more vegetable plots than actual garden. He sighs but snuffs it out and traipses off through the house to the front door. He hears Antonio great Germany from the kitchen he is just that loud, excited exclamations of ‘Ludwig my friend, welcome welcome come on in and make yourself at home - shoes off please.’ He hears them moving back in his direction but doesn’t take his eyes off the boiling pan of gnocchi infront of him. 

They sweep through the kitchen Toni kissing the side of his head as they pass earning him a smack on the arm with a wooden spoon but don’t settle in the kitchen they go to set up shop in the dining room instead. When the gnocchis cooked he decides not to plate it up but to put the sauce and pasta into serving bowls and let the bastard and Toni do it themselves- he has no idea how Germany takes his food and Spain is a grown man who can plate his food for himself. 

He settles in at the table putting down the bowls and then some clean plates for them to serve onto and helps himself to pasta and sauce meanwhile Toni pulls a bottle of red wine and three glasses seemingly out of his ass and pours them all generous glasses. They eat in silence for a while only broken when both Antonio and Germany compliment his cooking but generally the atmosphere is pretty tense. About halfway through the meal Germany’s face wraps into this constipated look of grim determination he sets his jaw and says ‘ok, there’s a reason I wanted to talk to you today.’ He hums around a mouthful of pasta and Germany seems to loose his confidence ‘I uh wanted to ask your approval, or blessing I don’t know. Well whatever I wanted to ask -‘ the more the bastard talks the angrier he gets barking out ‘dear lord out with it man, this is getting painful.’ 

It comes out in a verbal rush of noise the normally composed man tripping over his words his Italian way too broken for someone who is definitely fluent ‘uh I just uh I want to ask Feliciano to marry me and as his brother I want to get your blessing.’ The words feel like a physical punch to the jaw and he has to set his fork down. Reading the room Toni quietly picks up his plate and sneakily excuses himself to go and barricade out on the patio until this situation is over. He’s a smart man. 

‘Excuse me, what did you just say.’ He’s, well confused isn’t the right word for it more bewildered than anything, he sees Germany swallow before he says again ‘I want to ask Feliciano to marry me and I want your blessing, you’re his only family and your opinion means a lot to him and therefore to me.’ He’s shocked at how sincere and thoughtful the statement is and considers Germany properly for a moment eating the last bite of his meal and taking a sip of wine before grumbling ‘if we’re going to have a conversation this emotional I need something stronger than cigarettes and a change of scenery.’ He claps his hands drains his wine glass and motions for Germany to follow him. 

They end up out on the back patio Toni is nowhere to be seen meaning he snuck back into the house at some point, he’s puffing on a cigar and Germany has a bottle of beer in one hand and the other is nervously tapping at his leg. They stew in silence for a minute before he sighs ‘I love my little brother more than most things in this world, he’s the only family I’ve got left now really - our grandpa is technically still alive but he can only manifest for a few hours at a time and his mind is nearly all gone. And I know that you make him very very happy so I will give you my blessing.’ Germany looks openly shocked and is scrambling to thank him but he silences him with a gesture ‘there’s a but bastard don’t get ahead of yourself.’ He takes a drag of his cigar. 

‘You May love Feli now with your whole being but we are by nature immortal creatures and I need you to promise me now unequivocally that you will continue to love him until our countries no longer exist, this is no easy promise and it is not a light one to make but you need to because if you leave him it will break him.’ He takes another drag ‘I married Toni because I cannot live without him - he is a part of me when I am without him it’s like missing a limb I cannot breath properly my whole body protests when we are separated. If you feel that way about my brother then marry him if you don’t well, forever is a long time to spend with someone and I don’t want you or my brother to have regrets.’ Germany evaluates him before he speaks. 

‘He makes me feel like a person and not a personification, I don’t think it’s fair to hold our relationship to yours it is practically brand new compared to yours and Spain’s decades of being together but I can promise you now that the only way i will stop loving feli is if he asks me to.’ He nods satisfied with the answer ‘well then all I ask is you give him the wedding he deserves, one of us should get the whole big catholic disaster. Me and Tonis official law abiding wedding was a courthouse affair when his home legalised it but our real one infront of god and our family was in 1926 behind barred doors and blacked out windows. Feliciano deserves more than that and you will see to it that he gets it, yes?’ Germany, well he should really start calling the bastard Ludwig now, nods serenely and takes a long drink of his beer. 

Ludwig leaves shortly after, the suns not even set yet, which leaves him to hunt down wherever Toni has hidden himself to tell him the news. He finds him out on the balcony reading some book he’s been obsessed with for the past week but looks up when he sees him. ‘So, what did you say.’ He settles into the chair across from Antonio throwing his feet into Spain’s lap. ‘Yes of course, if I’d said no Feliciano would’ve been so sad it might’ve killed me. Besides they remind me of us a little when we first got involved way back when.’ Toni cracks a smile at that ‘oh look at you cariño, going soft in your old age are you!’ The bastard laughs at him and only laughs harder when he gets an angry socked foot to the face. 

The next morning he wakes up to Toni holding him in a death grip and a series of nearly unintelligible texts and voice messages that are just violent but happy crying sounds from his brother, and finally a picture set first of his hand a sparkling silver engagement ring sat on his ring finger, then his tear stained grinning face pressed up against a blushing but stoic Ludwig and finally a picture of the engraving on the inside of the ring which reads ‘I surrender, my love’ in German. The message that accompanies it is just 28 exclamation points 4 crying emojis and a rainbow flag emoji. He smiles a bit to himself shaking Antonio awake and showing him the phone screen. Some mornings are better when they’re unpredictable.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m one caffeine filed break down away from writing an animal crossing fic that is both a threat and a promise. 
> 
> Have a great day/ night and binge watch all of hetalia in one sitting, you deserve it. Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Come yell at me here [@aro-ace-mess](https://aro-ace-mess.tumblr.com/)


End file.
